leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
League of Legends Wiki:Administrator noticeboard/archive/2013
Disrespectful Member on Aatrox/Skins Page. User Bumblewasp decided to engage in senseless verbal abuse towards me when I pointed something out on the Aatrox/Skins page. He decided to point out speculation; I did (somewhat bluntly, but not aggressively) point out that "resemblance" does not mean that what Aatrox's appearance is a reference to what he was pointing out. Instead of responding in a mature manner, he accused me of responding immaturely (when I did not) in a very hypocritical, immature post full of false accusations. I respectfully ask that a mod please do something about this. Camelslayer (talk) 16:23, May 22, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you for reporting this matter to the admins of the community. The comment has been deleted and the user warned. In the future, I suggest that you harden yourself. There are stupid and unkind people in the world, but because you are on the internet, you do not have to take offense at them. You are free to ignore them. Hope to see you around. 19:18, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Login on comment If one isn't logged on permanently on his computer, he gets no warning that he is already logged off. If he writes a comment, it goes straight to dev/null with no warning. Maybe it's intended, but it seems rude to me. Vlasec (talk) 20:25, June 29, 2013 (UTC) :Nothing we can do about that, sorry. 18:47, July 20, 2013 (UTC) stolen account Hello! A year ago on this IP address I started playing League of Legends of the word "ricsijs". Account was developed to level 30. Unfortunately, 16.07.2013 morning last play of the account, the same evening, someone else has started playing through my Account and changed the login password. May I ask you to help me recover my Account! Thanks in advance,Sincerely,Richards. :Email support@riotgames.com because, unfortunately, we can't do anything for you here ;<. Best of luck in getting your account back. 18:46, July 20, 2013 (UTC) File download on Champion pages When accessing wiki entries for champions, a file called "ai" (43 bytes, from us-ads.openx.net) is attempting to be downloaded but is stopped by the prompt from the browser (IE10 a the moment). Not sure if its just part of this wiki or if it is something implemented by Wikia but I thought the admins should know. :Unfortunately it's implemented by Wikia so there isn't anything we can do directly to stop it on our end. I'll make sure to let Wikia know about this though, I'm sure they wouldn't be happy with their ads potentially driving away traffic. Thank you for reporting this. 15:08, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Need help locating image um... not really sure how to do this but i need to ask for the poster/uploader etc of the Background image for the wiki ( the one with blitz amumu ez riven noct and graves) can i get a copy or link to the location of this image in full ( since 1/2 of it is missing bc of the wiki) i want it as my background and om gonna ask for permission to use it on a T shirt for my self edit my name is TeslaFury on the wiki if you need to find me or u can edit my section with a link or something : Please improve your grammar; it will get you far. http://wallbase.cc/wallpaper/2914305 03:59, September 9, 2013 (UTC) hey tyvm my grammar is bad and i feel bad but it was like 4 AM. when i posted. also where did graves go in this image it seems to be taken from a different angle o.O ( still awesome so ty) User adding page for fake champion? The following seems completely made up. It's not even a well balanced champion. Maybe some admin could delete it? http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Vivian,_the_Ravenous_Beauty -- 02:23, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Vi's portrait still vandalized on main page Vi's champion protrait still features the X over her face on the home page, while the actual wiki page has been reverted to the pre-"vandalism" state. What did the Piltover Enforcer due to deserve this fate? I would change it myself, but alas I have no edit ability for the front page. Joeshmo101 (talk) 07:23, September 29, 2013 (UTC) 79.227.8.247 hello support I was banned on 10.04.2013 because of inactivity. but this is not the case. because my internet is supported and I could not do anything. so I ask you pick up the spell. —Preceding unsigned comment added by 79.227.8.247 (talk • ) : We are not Riot-affiliated, so cannot assist you in this matter. Please try http://support.leagueoflegends.com 00:50, October 5, 2013 (UTC) please help me get it back count on you Riot, stole my acc please help me get it back count on you --- Unfortunately, this Wiki isn't affiliated with Riot. You'll have to contact their support for help. --DocTanner (talk) 21:48, December 12, 2013 (UTC) *Zed and Master Yi's pages are vandalized by user Neekerineekeri **They should be fixed now, please let me know if there is any vandalism left!